when things Collide
by WEMMAisMYlife
Summary: When Will woke up that morning he didn't think his life was about to change when he crashed into some woman he didn't know with firey red hair. rated M because smut will insure. first fic ever! so please read and review. its better than it sounds!THANKS
1. Chapter 1

When Things Collide 

a/n: okay this is my first fic so please read it. its pretty good.

_CHAPTER 1_

When Will woke up that morning he didn't think his life was about to change when he knocked down some random woman, that he didn't know while rushing to get to his classroom before the first period bell rang. It was all so instantaneous. He turned the corner and smashed into this woman who had fiery red hair. "I'm so- so sorry" Will stuttered. "I wasn't watching where I was going…I "He choked on his words when the woman looked up at him. Amber. Is that possible to have amber eyes? They where gorgeous she had the eyes of a bush baby. her skin lookes so soft. And he wanted to touch it and before he knew it he was helping her up, a tingling feeling shot threw his hand as their skin made contact.

"It's alright I'm n-new and I was trying to find my office and I wasn't paying attention." She smiled at him. He tried to say something, but his words got lost somewhere between his throat and mouth. Will saw her open her mouth slightly, but then closed it. He smiled inwardly to himself knowing that he had the same effect on her like she had on him. "I'm Emma, Emma Pillsbury. The new guidance consoler" she stuck out her had out him and he eagerly shook it.

"W-William, William S-Schuester but, uh you can call me Will." He said in the most pathetic voice he thought possible. He hadn't even notice he was still holding her hand. Their gaze broke when the first period bell rang bring them back to reality.

"I got to go, I'll see you around Will." she said letting go of his hand smiling.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Emma." Very nice indeed Will thought to himself. She will definitely be seeing more of him if he had anything to say about it.

a/n Please please review it. im going to add another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Will was hypnotized by the beautiful woman he saw this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful. She had porcelain white skin, brilliant eyes, and an amazing smile. He found himself zoning out during his last three lessons, just thinking about her face. Thank god his next class had to take a test, so he wouldn't need to speak much.

As his 4th period class came in he was running through ways in his mind, to ask Emma (god he loved the way her named sounded) out. As he handed out the test he smirked knowing next period he was more than likely going to see her during their lunch period. As he sat down on his desk he gazed out the window.

'Okay what can I say?' He thought to himself. Okay how about this 'Hey baby did it hurt when you fell? Cuz girl I know you're an angel.' Yeah that will work. Might as well add 'I want to lick honey off your body.'

Whoa, what was that? Did his penis really just twitched from saying that. He knew he hadn't had sex it a few months but, was he really that horny? Or was this something different? He can't remember thinking about a woman this much, let alone a woman he only knew for 2 ½ minutes. Is it even possible to love somebody at first sight? Is this what love at first sight feels like?

All he knows is that he can't get her off his mind and his eyes ached to see her. As his thoughts wondered it seemed time had stopped, but in reality it kept on moving and before he knew it he had a slew of students handing him their test. As the last kid left he packed the test in his desk draw and hurried out the door. As he stepped outside he locked up his door and drew a deep breath in, 'You're good looking, charming, smart and funny. Just stay cool' he told himself. His body felt like it was on fire and his throat feels like its clamping up.

But before he could even take two steps forward Finn appeared in front of him, followed by thirteen other students.

"What can I do for all of you?" Will said hastily. Cleary confused why half of his next period class was standing in front of him.

"You said we can come during your lunch period so you can help us prepare for the Spanish test next period." Finn said a little confuse that his teacher didn't remember, considering it was his idea for them to come.

"I did?" Will said. Damn, he did. He told them yesterday that they could come. More than half of the class was failing and if they were to flunk this test they will need to repeat intermediate Spanish again. "I did, didn't I?" The kids shook their head yes. And Will turned around and opened his door. As the kids walked through the door he asked

" Alright did any of you complete the review sheet I gave you?" They all shook their heads while they looked down. "Okay complete that now and then we will go over the answers." He smiling at them, trying his best not to look irritated by this. Maybe if they would do their review sheets maybe they wouldn't need his help.

Guess he will need to catch Emma tomorrow. At least that will give him more time to figure out what he is going to - "Fuck" Will said louder then he thought because he saw six pair of eyes looking up at him. "Sorry -I uh… pinched my finger on the door" he lied. It worked considering they all shook their heads and went back to retrieving their review sheets from their backpacks. He walked to his desk and slumped down in his chair.

He completely forgot today was Friday. Damn that means he won't see her until Monday. God there are a lot of single guys at this school one is bound to ask her out. Wait. What if she already has a boy friend? Oh God, that didn't even cross his mind. How couldn't that have crossed his mind. Somebody that gorgeous has to be with somebody. God he needs to make his move before it's too late. He will have to catch her when he has his free period 'Okay Schuester 7th period is your time to shine!'

a/n: please review. any kind of reviews even negative ones. it helps me know what i need to work on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

As Emma walked into her Office she couldn't help but smile at her encounter with that curly hair guy. It been three hours since she spoke to him and she still couldn't get him out of her mind. And then all of a sudden her cell phone started buzzing in her bag. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello" Emma said into her cell phone.

"Hey baby, it's me." The man on the other line said.

"Who?" Emma said in a playful tone.

"You know who it is girly." The man said. And Emma couldn't help but giggle. "How's your first day at work sweetie?"

"It's okay considering nobody came to see me. Maybe they need to get used to me."

"Probably. But the reason I called was because a-uh guy came in with a bloody wisdom tooth and its infected and he's going to need an emergency surgery before it starts to effect the surrounding teeth and I can't make it to lunch."

"No, no it's okay Carl I understand total." Emma said. And she really did. He was a doctor well dentist, but still he had to do some emergency surgeries now and than.

"And as a way to make it up to you I was thinking I'll get home a little early, cook us a nice dinner, have a little wine and see where it goes from there. What do you say?" Carl said playfully.

"Hmmmm" she pretended to think "Sounds so tempting and I do love how relax we are after a glass of wine. I think you have yourself a deal, only on one condition."

"What?" he said in a husky voice.

"I'm in charge of the evening after you serve the wine. How does that sound?" she said seductively.

"It- uh sounds great." He said in a pant. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Emma said as she hung up. Awhile after her talk with Carl she found her mind thinking of that man again. Will? Was that his name? He had warm hazel eyes and curly hair. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive.

'Stop' she told herself'. You're with Carl you have been happy for a little over a year and life couldn't be better.' Carl was so sweet, smart, and funny. They had a great sex life and lived together for over four months. But she couldn't seem to shake that guy out of her head, she always did have a thing for a guy with curly hair.

When 5th period came she was finally able to have her lunch break. So far the day was quit boring. She made her way to the teacher's lounge and served herself a cup of coffee. As she began looking for a seat a couple of guys were offering her a seat it like they never seen a woman before. She knew she was pretty but come on shes not a super model. then a blonde headed woman in a blue track suit, who offered her a seat.

"Hi, I'm Emma, Emma Pillsbury" she said as she took a seat. The blonde women just stared at her. It was like she was trying to read her thoughts or see into her soul. But either way it felt creepy. Emma took a nervous sip of her coffee just to break this woman's stare.

"Sue Sylvester is the name. And I promise you, you won't forget it Erma" she said. And all that was running through Emma's mind was 'What The Fuck' Oh god Emma could already tell she wasn't going to be too fond of this woman. Her words were cold and rude. "So I saw you talking to William today" Emma gave her a confused look than Sue just rolled her eyes and said "The white guy with that awful curly hair that looks, like it should be homing orphan pigeons." She said with disgusted in her voice.

"Oh, yes I did speak to Will. He seems rather nice." Emma said. She was some how enchanted by him.

"Well don't get to attached I plan on destroying him later on today" And with that the women left. As Emma watched her through the window she saw Sue push a student into the wall. And she thought to herself how can Sue do that? Whoa Sue was right I didn't forget her name. Then from the corner of her eye she noticed a rather large man approaching her. He was nothing short of disgusting. He had shorts that no man should wear in public ever. He had his stomach hanging out and had the face of a bull dog.

"H-hhh-hi I'm Ken T-tt-anka the football coach" he put out his hand and Emma just pretend like she didn't see it at all. This man smelled foul. He put his hand down when she didn't shake it.

"I'm Emma Pillsbury" She said hoping he would notice her discomfort. But sadly no instead he sat down across from her and tried to make small talk. Oh god was the only thing that was running through her mind.

After a few minutes he finally said what was on his mind "Do you wanna go out…? With me- on uh date?" he asked her. And at that moment she thanked god that she was with to Carl.

"I-I uh hhave a boyfriend." She said with a relived tone. Ken just muttered sorry and walked she wasn't in a relationship she wouldn't go out with him. When lunch ended she was a little disappointed she didn't see Will.

A/n: I'm so happy that people actually reviewed my fic. YAY! Sorry that this one was a bit long. But as a heads up the next chapter is going to be a bit long as well. I'm about half way done with it so it might be up by tommorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

As 7th period rolled around Will found himself more confidante then ever. He was going to ask that woman out. After clearing his mind and focusing on his breathing Will felt calmer. He was finally able to leave his class room. Will felt wobbly on his legs as he made his way to the guidance consular's office. As Will turned the corner he was bombarded with the all the kids from glee club.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will said in a stern voice. "You guys better not be cutting class again." The last time they all cut class they had broke into Sue's office and completely trashed it. But Will didn't know weather to be amused or angry by that. So he just decided to be angry with them.

"Were not skipping class but you are ." Rachael said. Will looked at her completely confused and Rachael just rolled her eyes. "You forgot that you told us that we were supposed to meet in the choir room to rehearse for sectionals. You know Finn and Brittney told me that you forgot that you were going to help them with the Spanish test and now it's completely obvious that-" Oh my god what is this woman doing to me Will thought to himself. "-you're suffering from memory loss. Did something happen to you? Oh, God please don't tell me you forgot the dance steps? And now were going to lose sectionals and Glee is going to be cut than, I'm going to need to go back to posting videos on MySpace." Rachael said completely distressed as Finn put his arms around his girlfriend in attempt to calm her down, and the rest of the glee club just rolled their eyes at her.

"Rachael, Rachael just calm down! Yes I have been a- bit… forgetful today and that's only because I uh have a lot on my mind. Do you think we can reschedule today maybe after school?" Will said hopefully.

"No we can't half of us are going to be staying after school for SAT prep work" Mercedes said.

"Yeah and all the football players have an extra football practice period because of our next game coming up." Puck said. Will looked completely miserable and the kids clearly felt his distresses. Rachael was about to say something but Finn just shook his head and she stood quiet. The kids followed Will to the choir room. Will turned his head away when he was passing Emma's office knowing if he looks at her face he would just stop and ogle her. When they finally got to the choir room Will sat down in the back of the room. When he looked up he saw twelve pair's eyes on him.

"Oh umm sing – Don't Stop believing." Will said and that's what he need to exactly need to do.

XXXXXXX

As Emma was getting her pamphlets organized and doing a bit of cleaning, she was taken aback by students sing. They sounded nothing short of amazing. She stepped out side of her office and followed the sound. It led her down the hall to the left into a room which seemed like the school's music room. Emma looked through the window and was amazed that all of the sounds, she was hearing were coming out of twelve kids. She watch them perform and was completely thrilled about seeing them, she was about to go in and tell them how great they are when, she saw Will going up to the front of the class room and hugging them. Emma smiled to herself as she walked back to her office. When she sat down on her desk she did a recap of what she knew of Will.

He's clearly in his early thirties, when she shook his hand she didn't feel a wedding ring, he is despised by a woman who is at lest 20 years older than him. He can dress, and he teaches a sing group. Emma smiled to herself this guy rings of being gay. Figures the only good looking guy at this school might be gay. Oh well at least she got that out of her system.

XXXXXXXXX

This was probably one of the most depressing days of Will life. All he wanted to do was talk to her and it seemed (or at least it did to him) that the whole world was against it. As Will walked down the now deserted hall Of McKinley, all official class were now over and all the teachers who didn't teach an after school class was gone. And that included Emma. Will was so lost in his own that that he didn't realized he bumped into a student talking on her phone. He glanced over at the kid he bumped into to apologies. And then he saw her. It was her, it was really her. He was about to say something when he heard it.

"Okay baby, see you tonight." Emma said as she hung up her phone and looked over to see who bumped into her. And she saw him and smiled "We really need to stop meeting like this." Emma said with a giggle. Will forced out a laugh he was somehow heart broken.

"Yeah we really do." Will said. His voice cracked a bit making him sound so stupid, at least ha did to himself. They just held each others gaze. Then it was broken with Emma saying-

"Oh I saw you umm with them kids today. During umm seventh period and they were sing and dancing and they just sound amazing." She said with a smile. Will then felt a serge of pride shot through him and he couldn't contain a grin. "Did you teach them how to sing like that?" she continued.

"No, they are all really good singers they just need the push in the right directions." Will said.

"Well what ever you do they sound amazing. So is that like a club or is that just for fun?" Emma asked.

"Yea it's uh- Glee club. They sing show tunes and really any thing they want." Will said feeling his hands getting a sweaty.

"You know Show Tunes?" Emma said playfully. Will pretend to look hurt and said

"Of course I know show tunes. What guys doesn't "Will said with a laugh.

"Well I can think of quite a few." Then Emma phone beeped and when she looked down it was a text from Carl asking her if she was on her way home. "Here one right now, my boyfriend he doesn't know a show tunes to save his life…. I'm sorry I really should uh- get going."

"Not it's alright." Will said his mouth went completely dry. "I guess I'll see you Monday." Will said trying not to sad.

"Yeah. It was really great to meet you Will." Emma said as she began to walk away.

"You too." Will called out to her. And she just turned around and smiled at him. And Will felt he needed to take a picture of that amazing smile so he wouldn't forget it. As he watched her walk out of sight, he still felt the need to around her. And even if he can't be her boyfriend/ husband or lover, he wanted to her friend. The best damn friend ever. And if she wants something more he will be there for her. He just can't stand the thought of not being able to know everything about her.

A/N: I hope you liked it. i have an idea for the next chapter but i didn't write it so if you have any ideas tell me. oh and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Over the weekend Will couldn't help but think about running his hands down Emma's body and watch her wither and moan beneath him. He tried his hardest to shake those images out of his head. All Emma thought of him was as a friend. And right now that's the only way he can think of her. And somehow that actual help the images and most of those thoughts stop. He was going to become Emma's friend if it killed him.

When Monday finally came well dressed himself in his best vest and jeans that mad his ass look hot. Will made sure his hair was extra perfect before he left is apartment. When Will got to school He smiled to himself when he saw Emma sitting down in the lounge.

"Hey Emma." Will said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Will" Emma smiled at him.

"So how are you liking McKinley? " Will asked.

"It's pretty good. I haven't had much interaction with students yet, so I'm hoping that will change." Emma said.

"So uh have you always lived in Lima or did you just move here?" Will asked felling the need to start convocation before the silence gets awkward.

"Well just moved to Lima about two weeks ago. My uh boyfriend and I, use to live in Virginia but he got a new job and the school I was working was getting closed down so I just came with him." Will smiled at her. God that guy really didn't know how lucky he was.

"So are you going to the faculty meeting today?" Will asked as he tried to change the subject from her boyfriend to something else.

"Oh yeah Figgins told me when I clocked in this morning. Are you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm just happy it happens before my lunch instead of during it." Will smirked.

Emma smiled "it happens before my lunch too."

"Really?" Will asked as Emma nodded her head. "So do you…I mean – want to go out for lunch, so I could um show you around Lima? But if you don't its okay you might have plans with you're…" and with that Will completely trailed off. Emma thought he was so adorable. If he was straight and not with Carl she would have total kissed him.

Emma placed her or hand over his and said "I'd love to." Than the bell rang and Emma got up "I'll see you at the meeting Will." And she walked away. Will smiled to himself. That wasn't so hard he thought. He's going to have two full hours of Emma and now he couldn't happier.

God! Time couldn't move possible slower. Will thought to himself. This felt like the longest three hours of his life. When he was finally able to get out of his class room. He jogged his way to the auditorium where the meeting was being held. There were so many teachers in the school and the few that were going couldn't fit into one small room. He saw Emma sitting in the third row and nearly ran to sit next to her. But before he could Ken sat right next to her. So Will went sat two rows and sat by himself. Will watched Ken talking to Emma she looked uneasy. She clearly didn't want to sit next to him. But she was too nice to say otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXX

"…..my football team has been pretty good at practice lately. Hoping we could make it to the play offs this year" Ken said as Emma just nodded. It felt weird talking to him knowing that he likes her. She just wished Will would come already. Emma turned her head so to at least pretend she was listening to Ken as he spoke. Then she saw something in her peripheral vision and had to take a second look to see what it was. She saw Will sitting a couple of rows behind her and he seemed so lost in his thoughts.

"I'll talk with you later Ken." Emma said as she got up and went to Will. Ken tried to say something but he didn't when he saw her walking towards Will. Figures she'll have the hots for Will. Will always liked the same girls he did. In high school Will would always date the girls Ken liked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma said with a smirk. She saw will look up at her and smiled as he shook his head.

"Hey Emma." Will said. Did she just come over here to talk to me? Will thought to himself.

"Mind if I sit?" Emma asked. Will moved over a seat and Emma sat in the seat he just vacated. "So what were you thinking about? You seemed so lost in your thoughts. "Will smiled

"Nothing much." Will said "So did any students come see you yet?"

"Actually yes. Three students came to see me." Emma said. "A boy named Kurt Hummel, a girl named Rachael Berry and a boy named Noah Puckerman." Will gave her a confused look.

"I figured Kurt and Rachael might see you but, Puck?" Will said.

"You know them?" Emma asked.

"Yeah their all in my glee club." Will said. "So Puck actually went to talk to you about his feelings?" Will asked.

"Well, no. he was more like forced to talk to me after he drew pornographic pictures of himself on the boy's bathroom walls." Emma blushed when she said that.

"That makes more sense" Will said with a chuckle. "Oh what will you like to see around town? Places to eat, shop? "

"Definitely places to shop." Emma said.

"Well places to shop are going to be a hard one. I don't tend to shop with or for Women but, there is this one giant mall. So I'm pretty sure there's a women's clothing store in there somewhere." Will smiled. Emma smiled at him. 'Gosh she's so pretty'. The meeting lasted about 15 minutes. Not many people showed up and the people who did didn't care at all what was going on. It was really just Figgins just talking about the upcoming senior trips. Teaching plans, nothing serious. After the meeting Figgins told everybody they could leave and go to their next period class. But because Will and Emma had lunch next period they decided to talk an early lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Will and Emma went outside Will felt extremely nervous walking next to Emma. He couldn't believe he was actually with her. Wait how where they going to get to the mall his car or hers? "Hey Emma, do you want to take my car or yours?"

"We can take yours if you want." Emma said. It felt a little weird being outside of work with him. He seems like a really nice guy, but he could actually turn out to be a weirdo. Will is a complete mystery and honestly all she wanted to do was solve him . As they walked to his car she smiled seeing this nice red convertible. "Oh my gosh, is this your car?"

"Yeah, what I'm I too old for it?" Will said jokingly.

"No... It's just that its, extremely amazing. I always loved cars like this. But Carl said it wasn't practical." Emma said as she admired the car.

"Really? This car is the best." Will said. "I brought this car for two reasons it's fast and it's a total babe magnet." Will said. Then he realized what he said when it was too late. Oh my god, she's looking at me weird now. Will thought. I just told her that she was a babe.

"Did you just call me a babe?" Emma smugly as she laughed. Emma was laughing for two reasons now. Will accidentally called her a babe and now she feels really stupid for thinking he was gay. "I… just –I …uh" Will was just at a loss for words. He didn't even know what to think. And Emma couldn't find it any cuter that he was now babbling.

"LET'S GO WILL!"Emma laughed as she sat down it the front passenger's seat. She wasn't even affected by it. Will thought.

A/N : REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As Will drove to the "MEGA MALL" he pointed out things on the way. Like the really nice parks, antique stores, carpet and floor cleaning places. As Will pulled into the parking lot of the mall he heared Emma say whoa, under her breath. The mall was huge.

"You ready?" Will asked and Emma nodded her head. When Will and Emma walked into the mall they were hit with the cool a/c. Because it was September, Lima was still really hot. When they went in they went straight for the board map to see the small department stores. When Emma saw all the department stores she got happy.

"Okay Will we have an hour in half till we have to be back at work, it will take us 15 minutes to get back to work. So how about you give me 25 minutes to check out the Armani Exchange store and you could choose the place to eat?" Emma said with the best smile she could muster up.

"I don't know your driving a hard bargain." Will said as he pretended to think.

"Please Will, and they sell guy stuff their so you might find something you'll like." Emma said.

"Okay." Will said. Will and Emma took the escalator up to the third floor and made their way into Armani Exchange.

"They have a lot of really nice guy clothes here. Do you usual dress like how you are now. With the vest and the dress shirt and jeans?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, is it not to your liking? "Will said jokingly, but he really hoped she did like the way he dressed. his vest were like his signiture look.

"Actually I do, this store is actually up your alley with your style of dressing." Emma said as they entered the store.

"Wow. This is my style." Will said. He never had seen so many vests. And he should know he has at least 30 vests in his closet.

"Okay so you look in the Men's section and I'll go to the Women's." Emma said. Will nodded as Emma walked away. When Will looked around there was so many vest and he had to buy at least two. There were just so many. Will grab six vests to try on. He was about to go in the dressing room to put some on when he felt somebody grab his hand. When he looked over he saw Emma and in her hand a dress.

"Come with me, you have to tell me how I look." and before he knew it he was being dragged into the women's side of the store and being pushed down into the bench in front of the women's changing rooms. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before she got into the dressing room.

"You didn't need to drag me. I think you broke my arms?" Will said playfully. As he Examined the vest to make sure none of them broke

"Well if you walked faster I wouldn't have need to drag you. Now how do I look?" Emma asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. When Will saw her he dropped the vest he was looking at on the floor. And stood up.

"Wow uh you look really, really great." Will stuttered. The dress she was wearing made her boobs look bigger and really defined the curves on her small frame. And the best part was that it came up to mid thigh. Her skin looked so perfect and soft.

"You really think so, I wasn't too sure it would look good" Emma said as she examined herself in the mirror. It made her feel a really hot just because Will said she looked good in it. "So you think I should buy it?" Emma said. Will just nodded his head. He was too afraid to say something. He didn't want to say anything, not with the thoughts of her running through his mind. Was it hot in here or was it just him.

When Emma went back into the dressing room will fell back into his seat. After will and Emma brought her dress, Will grabbed Emma's bag from her hand took her hand and dragged her to the StarBucks. Emma just smiled when Will grabbed her hand. She felt as if her whole body was on fire.

"They make the best cookies here." Will said. When Will and Emma finally got their order they sat down in the booth the StarBucks had there.

"So how long have you lived in Lima?" Emma asked as she took a sip of her soy tea.

"All my life. Most of the teachers that are there I went to high school with, like Ken." Will said.

"Oh Ken yeah I met him. He tried to ask me out." Emma said, Will chocked on his cookie when Emma said that. "Oh my gosh Will, are you okay" will shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He asked you out? When?" Will asked.

"The first day I started working there he asked me during lunch. It was really weird." He knew somebody would ask her out. The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. when they got back to school it felt a little awkward. When Emma got out the car Will noticed that she left her bag in his car.

"Hey Em." Did I just call her Em "You left your bag."

"Thanks Will" when emma reached for the bag her hand touched will and their gazes just locked into eachother. they were so close. he could just kiss her. then in her purse her phone rang bring them back to reality. when she checked to see who it was it was carl.

"Its Carl i should take this." When Emma began to walk away she stopped and looked back at Will she grabbed something from inside her purse and walked back to him and grabbed his hand. she wrote some on his hand smiled "I had fun Will, I'll see you later friend."

There was a rush through Will's entire body when Emma grabbed his hand. When she was walking away Will looked down at his hand she wrote her number on it. I'm already her friend. Will thought to himself. this was the beginning of their friendship. And they both knew it.

As weeks went on and turned into months Will and Emma grew extremely close. maybe to close. And to be honest Carl didn't like it.

A/n: this chapter wasn't that great but the next one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n:took me longer than i expected. i had so much school work this week. Any way i hope you like it;)

_CHAPTER** 7 **_

Will didn't really know how this convosation started but its way too funny to stop now. It now December in Lima and Will and Emma has been friends ever since the first day they had lunch together. Somehow him and Emma started talking about summer and Will is now defending himself to Emma that he would indeed look good in a Speedo. Will's Phone started vibrating signaling to him that Emma just responded to his last text message.

'HA. Have u eva even worn a Speedo b4?' Emma texted

'No but I have seen myself in tightie whities nd I look pretty damn gud' Will texted back

'Ill way 2 much info Will lml' Emma texted

'lol' will texted back. It was a few minutes before Emma texted back to him. Will looked over at his bedside table clock it was already 9:30 they have been texting since 5. Will always managed to lose track of time when he was talking to Emma. As Will pull off his clothes his phone buzzed again.

'Didn't knoe u owned tightie whities! CARL got home nd he wants to have us time. See u in da morning. Good Night Will' Will smiled to himself when he saw the message. He threw his clothes in the direction of the hamper; he thought about putting pajamas on but decided against it. So he slid himself into his bed in just his underwear. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'HA. Have u eva even worn a Speedo b4?' Emma texted back to Will. For some reason they started talking about summer then bathing suits. And out of the blue Will said he looks good in a Speedo. Emma had not doubt that he looked good in a Speedo, but will had a way to big of an ego to give him a compliment. As Emma waited for will to text her back, she heard the front door being unlocked and smiled. It was Carl.

"Hey baby. How was the convention?" Emma asked as got up from the couch and placed a kiss on his lips. Carl was gone for three days for some dentist convention in Boston.

"Pretty good. But this is much better." Carl said as he placed another kiss on Emma lip. This one was a little bit deeper than the first one. Emma let go of Carl so he could take off his jacket and put his luggage down. Then Emma's phone started buzzing. Emma went to the couch to grab her phone then she started laughing like crazy.

'No but I have seen myself in tightie whities nd I look pretty damn gud' Will texted her back. Oh my god he didn't just say that. Emma quickly texted him back. When Emma looked up from her phone she saw Carl giving her a confused look.

"What's going on?" Carl said as he looked at her weirdly.

"Oh nothing just Will." Emma said as her phone buzzed again. But she didn't answer knowing Carl wasn't that fond of Will.

"Emma, I don't like the way that guy looks at you." Carl said.

"Carl you only meet Will like four times and us three wasn't in the room for more the 10 minutes together."

"Still, I don't like it he's always around you. It seems like he's with you more than I am." Carl said.

"But that's your fault. For the past three months you have been cancelling our plans left and right." Emma said starting to get a little irritated.

"You're right, so how 'bout you turn off your phone and we will spend Time together right now. We could watch a movie there has to be something good on." Carl said with a smile.

"Okay but go change your clothes first.'' With that Carl went to the bathroom and Emma texted will back. Emma really didn't know movie they were going to watch, but it felt like they weren't really going to be paying much attention to it at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pushed her back on to the couch. She was so beautiful. He took a deep breath, drinking in the sweetness. The emotions crying out from inside urged him on as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He felt her tongue, all smooth and wet, tracing the inside of his mouth and began to twist his own around hers. He held her close, ensuring her hips were against his.

Emma took a gasp and whispered, "Oh God, Will." As he sucked on her neck. How did they get here? No, the Better question is why does he even care? Will closed his eyes as Emma ran her tongue over his chin, and then tugged on his bottom lip. Will felt his bulge hard against her hip.

He slid down her skirt, sliding it down her legs and throwing it onto a nearby chair. As Emma unbuckled his pants and slid his pants down she looked up at him "I was really hoping you were wearing tighie whities." He felt all of his blood rushing to his crotch. Within moments they were both naked. She kissed him hard on the lips again, her breasts pressed up against Will's chest. As he covered her breast with his hands and her nipples peaked with need. He leaded forward and took her left nipple into his mouth, as he worked the other one with his hand. Every time she moan "Oh God, Will" it went straight to his crotch. When did his name become so erotic?

He slid his hand between them and ran his hand through her folds. She was already so wet, so warm and only because of him. He quickly slid a finger in and pumped her. When she called out his name for god knows how many times that night, he swiftly added a second digit. Emma ran her finger through his hair and down to his back. He curled his finger as he felt her walls getting tighter. "Come for me Emma?" he said hoarsely. "Come for me, let me take care of you." he began pumping her faster as her moans reached new volumes. He clamped down on her nipple as she rode out her climax. When he felt her breathing even out, he pulled out of her. They held each other gaze when he slipped his fingers into his mouth. Tasting her. He smashed his lips onto hers and wanting her to taste her on him.

She was the one who broke the kiss. "Now let me take care of you." Emma said as her fingers trailed down his torso, from his stomach and down to his pelvic bone, feeling the curve. Emma pushed him on to his back and grabbed hold of his erection. With one hand running down his chest, she gently stroked his arousal. Will groaned out in bliss from her delicate hands. Emma cupped him, finding the sensitive spot underneath, grazing it repeatedly with her index finger. "Do you like this?" Emma murmured.

"It feels- so good." Will said between pants. His prayers were being answered all at once. Will held her chin, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth ferociously, consuming her whole. Her strokes were long and laborious, making him harder with every touch

"What do you want?" Emma said as she began to suck Will's pulse point.

"GOD… you Emma – only you. " Will said in a gasp.

"Where? How?" she said as she stroked his inner thigh.

"Fuck baby. I need … I need -to be inside you. I need to feel you wrapped around my cock."

Emma sat on his lap and took a hold of him. He was only an inch away from her entrance and he felt her heat. She hovered over him, letting herself drip on his cock, wanting him to feel how wet he was making her. They sigh each other names as she sunk onto Will entire length. She began to grind on him causing his hips to buck, Will's need rapidly increasing. Somehow Will found the strength to flip them over so he was on top.

Will rocked over her, guttural sounds spiraling up his throat. Sinking into her, meeting her barrier "Oh fuck W-W-W-Will!" Emma's groaned as his penis flexed inside her, hitting all the right spots. The erect head throbbed within her, pulsating, vibrating, seeking its way to the gratification it needed. Will relish in making her cry out for him.

"Emmm-uhh, you feel so fucking tight." Will thrust fast and hard, he couldn't last for much longer. He couldn't tell where he stopped and she began; they were one. He could tell she was close as well. "Em Fuck baby, you're- going to make me explode" His cries only made Emma rotate her hips faster. Fingernails clawed Will's skin. Will slipped a hand between them and began to rapidly rub her clit.

"God! Wiiilllll I'm about to….." she yelled, meeting him thrust for thrust, each gaining speed. Emma was on the brink of orgasm. Will's muscles rippled as she got tighter and tighter around his length. He felt her wall's clamping around his cock. God one more thrust and that would be it.

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

What is that noise? And more importantly where is Emma? Will looked around his not in Emma's apartment. He was home and alone. Will looked what the hell could be making that noise. Will saw him pone light up and it was someone calling him. As Will answered the phone he tried to regain control of his breathing. "Hello?" Will said into his phone.

"Hey Will" god he knew who that was. And her just saying his name made is painfully erected penis throb more.

'Emma' he moaned out.

"Yeah who else will call you at 7:00 in the morning? I called because I was hoping you could give me a lift my car isn't starting up." Emma said.

"Yeah, of course. I'll call you when I'm on my way" he didn't even wait for her to answer before he hung up. As he went to sit up he felt his erection poking into his stomach. He could feel he was so close and it was hurting so badly. Will slipped his hand under his shirt and tweaked his nipple. He groaned his nipples were extremely sensitive. He needed to take care of himself _again_. He went to the bathroom and got under the warm water. He took himself into his hand and began to run his hand up and down his length rapidly as pictures of Emma began to flood his mind. Within minutes he was already panting. He called out Emma's name as he reached him climax. "Emma what have you done to me?" Will said as he soaped himself. Will quickly washed himself up and stepped out the shower. He had to hurry if he was going to pick Emma

_**A/N**_: okay I hoped you like this. It was my first time ever writing smut so please give me your feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sorry this took way longer then I thought. I had 3 tests this week. Parent /teacher conference. It was a hell of a week. I hope you like this one. sorry fotr the mistakes.

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hey Will." Emma said as she let Will in. "Are you okay you sounded funny on the phone?"

"Oh yea, you just- uh… caught me when- um I was- sleeping." Will gave her a small smile. "So, are you ready to go?" Will asked, he only been here a few times and it was never for more than a half an hour. Every time he was there Carl showed up. And when Carl came, Will didn't want to feel like a third Wheel. So he would leave.

"Umm…. Yeah I just have to grab my bag" Emma said as she walked to the living room to grab her bag when all of the contents of her purse spilled out onto the floor. "Great "Emma murmured to herself. She bent down to pick it up and before she knew it Will was there helping her."Thanks "

"No problem." Will said as he handed her things "Emma," he said as she stood up from the floor after the last things was picked up. "I need your help getting up." Will said in the best little boy voice he could muster up.

"Oh poor baby. You can't get up?" Emma said with a giggle. When he shook his head no and stuck out his bottom lip, Emma busted out laughing. "Give your Hand."

When Will stuck his hand out something caught his sight in his peripheral vision. When he took a second look he saw a tube of lipstick. "Hold up There a tube of lipstick under the couch. " He said as he grabbed it. "Here you go." Will presented it to Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said as she examined the lipstick. When did I get this? It's not even my color.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emma said as she gave one last look at the tube before she through it in her purse. "Let's go." Emma said as she walked to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god they are not giving that movie this late in the year." Will said as they drove by a huge billboard.

"What movie?" Emma said. As she strained her neck to try to get a glimpse of what he was talking about.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show" Will said enthusiastically.

"The Rocky-what?" She asked.

"Are you serious?" Will said in complete shock.

"Yea?" she said, not knowing what was going to happen because she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Are you serious?" Will said in complete shock. "That's one of the best musical movies ever. It about this couple who cars breaks down and they go to this mad scientist castles to use the phone-…"

"Oh, okay, okay, yeah. I remember now. "Emma cuts him off "I wanted to watch it during Halloween but something came up and Carl had to cancel and we never got around to seeing it." Emma said as she looked outside the window.

"Well you're not going to be able to say that after tonight." Will said.

"What?" Emma said with a smile.

"Yup, Me and you are going to watch it tonight. Will said. "That's if you and Carl don't have anything planned."

"No but…"

"Then it's settled." Will cut her off.

"There's no arguing with you is there?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Especially because today is Friday. And we don't have work tomorrow." Will said with a smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so I called the theater they said that they are going to start giving the first show around 12, so we should be in the theater by 11 to get the tickets and snacks. And if we want to grab a bite before the movie we should meet around 9." Will said as he took a bite of his BLT. Will was so happy that Emma had agreed to go to the movies with him but now he felt nervous. They went out to the movies before but never alone. After the first two weeks of school Ken had a nervous break down and Shannon biest became the new captain of the football team. And the three of them became best friends fast. But on Tuesday the kid with the Jew fro (whose name he can't remember for some reason) sneezed into her mouth and she caught some kind of virus that was plaguing the school. And there was no telling when she'll be back.

"Did you really just plan our evening? And are we really going to eat dinner then, go stuff our faces with candy?" Emma said as she took a bite of her apple.

"Yup.'' Then Emma gave him a 'are you serious' look. "Okay fine. How about we eat an early dinner around 8 and walk to the theater to burn off the food?"

"Okay. That sounds bette—"then Emma cell phone rang.

"Hey Carl. What's up? " Emma said

"Hey Emma. Umm- I'm going to be coming home later than usual today. The guys- asked me out to drinks so I'm going to hang with them." He said.

"That alright, I was actually about to call you because I was going to tell you that I was going out to the movies tonight so I might not be home from like 8 till about 2 or 2;30."

"Okay that's cool. So I'll guess I see you when you get home."

"Yeah, bye" Emma said into her phone as she hung up. She looked over too Will who was eating a BLT and started laughing.

"What?" Will looked startled by Emma's outburst.

"You got umm- "she motion to his chin "Mustard on your chin." Emma said.

"Here?" Will said as he stuck his tongue out and tried to lick the mustard of his chin. Without hesitation Emma reached out and wiped his chin with her thumb, sliding down her it along his clef chin. There gazes locked and both became momentarily paralyzed by her sudden action.

"Elma, Schuster can't you two leave your sick fetishes out of this school." It was none other than one Sue Sylvester.

"Good afternoon Sue" Will said bitterly. While Emma just nodded her head.

"Did you just hear that Elmo? Was that the sound of failure I just heard?" Before either one of them could respond to her comment she said. "Even though your only part orangutan am highly allergic to you Elma." And with that she left. Leaving them complete flabbergasted.

"Hey Will, Hey Emma." Shannon Bêtise said as she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked worried that her friend came back too soon.

"What do you mean? I'm as healthy as a horse." Shannon said as she pulled out her roasted chicken from a container.

"But on Tuesday you were awful. You looked like death." Will said.

"You're so sweet." Shannon said to will with a chuckle. "I'm fine really don't worry. So what were you two talking about?"

"Oh Will and I made plans to go see a movie tonight." Emma said. "Do you wanna come?" Emma said quickly. Shannon was so much fun.

"Sure why not." Shannon said. Great so now I have to sit between the tensions of the two of them. Don't get her wrong she loved Will and Emma to death but the sexual tension those two emitted could spark a flame in a nun. "So what time does the movie start?"

"Umm 12. But we thought we get something to eat before so, we would meet up at 7. "

"Sounds great." Shannon said "What's new with the glee club Will?"

"Oh, I have the kids getting more in tuned in with their emotions and really have them sing about it. I mean having all those emotions bottled up isn't good for them." Will said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school let out they all agreed to meet up at Emma's house at 7. When Will dropped Emma off he couldn't help but make any excused to touch her. He brushed his hand across her knee when he reached for a CD in his glove compartment, when he was backing out of the school's parking lot he put his arm on her shoulder and when she was getting out of the car he grabbed her hand just to say bye. You can't keep your hands off of her. Will thought to himself.

When Emma stepped into her house every part of her body Will touched felt like it was on fire. She can't say she minded it, because in fact she kind of liked it. She had more dreams then she would like to admit about her and will having sex. Him running his warm hands down her body and- STOP, you're with Carl. Don't let a little crush ruin what you had for little over a year. Emma went to her wardrobe to pick out the clothes she was going to wear. But when she looked in her closet she looked for this yellow blouse that had a small bow in the back but she couldn't seem to find it. So she just decided to wear a pair of dark blue fitted jeans, a white tank top and a thin black cardigan. It was a little chilly for the warm winter in Lima and during the night it was always colder in the night than the day.

When Emma hopped into the shower the warm water felt good against her skin. As she slid her hands down her body she closed her eyes as the thought of Will came into her mind. She felt her body immediately react to her thoughts. She felt a warm pool beginning to form between her legs. She always wondered what Will's lips tasted like. In most of her dreams his lips were so soft and they tasted sweet. Unlike Carl's whose always tasted minty. Carl. He was her boy friend she shouldn't be thinking of another man. So Emma quickly finished her shower and got dressed. By the time it was 6:50 Will and Shannon was both at her house.

"Hold on I need to grab my purse."She said as she went to grab it from her purse. Then she saw the tube of lipstick that will found earlier today. She took it out of her bag. She was about to look at it when she heard Will telling her to hurry up. She dropped it on the couch and left it there maybe Carl will know whose it was. "I'm coming Will"

A/N: sorry this chapter wasn't that great. But I had to put in the story line a little. But the next chapter is good I already started it. So it should be up very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

A/N: I happy i was ablre to finish this chapter so soon. i hope you like it. sorry for the mistakes.

"That movie was so funny guys I'm really happy you invited me." Shannon said as they were exiting the movie theater.

"Of course we would invite you Shan-" Will was interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. "Hello?" Will said.

"Hey Will, Your mother and I just landed at the Airport. Are you here yet?" Will's father said. And Will went as white as a ghost. How the hell did I forget my parents were coming over this weekend?

"Okay, oh my god. Umm yea okay—its 1; 30 I'll erm be there in 20 minutes." Will said s he hung up his phone.

"Hot date?" Emma said amusingly.

"No umm- I forgot my parents were coming to visit me from Florida and I have to go pick them up from the airport." Will said. His ears turned a deep shade of red clearly from his embarrassment.

"Then what are you doing here! Go!" Emma told him.

"But how are you going to get home?" Will said.

"I'll drive her." Shannon said. Will gave Shannon and Emma a hug goodnight.

"Oh my god! Will put me down. Will! Your parents!" Emma slapped his shoulders playfully. He had picked her up when he gave her a hug. He couldn't resist the chance to take a deep breath and just inhale her. She was intoxicating.

"Right. Talk to you guys tomorrow." He said as he ran to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the ride Shannon" Emma said as she opened the front passenger's door. It only took them 15 minutes to get to Emma's house with the way Shannon drives.

"Can I use your bathroom? That big gulp really worked its way through my system" Shannon said.

"Yeah, of course, come on" When they opened the front door everything was dark. When Emma turned on the lights it blinded her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the light she couldn't breathe. Her throat completely closed up. She heard somebody yelling and it took her a moment to realize it was her." "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Carl was lying on the couch naked with some women next to him trying to cover herself with the couch's pillow. Their clothes were scattered on the floor.

"Now baby, this isn't what it looks like." Carl said.

"REALLY, 'THIS ISN'T WHAT—'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"

"Babe, just let me explain- "Carl said as he pulled on his boxers and the women was frantically getting dress.

"NO BABE, let me I'm not staying here." And with that Emma went into their bedroom slamming the door. Shannon was still standing in the entrance stunned at what she just saw. She hardly noticed the women slip passed her. But when she did the women was already gone. Carl went to the room and opened the door.

"Don't do this. Don't throw away a whole year of being together for one mistake." Carl said with watery eyes. When Emma saw his eyes she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She busted out in tears. When she felt his arm being to wrap around her she pushed him away.

"ONE mistake. She left her lipstick under the couch. I found it, but you know- the thought never crossed my mind that you cheated. I DON'T EVEN wanna think- You're a Fucking ASSHOLE for making me believe that you LOVED me. "Emma said as she grabbed the suit case out from her closet and just started throwing clothes in there. Jean, shirts, socks, panties and bras. "I'm picking up the rest Monday after work. " Emma walked out of her bedroom with her suit case dragging behind her. When she saw Shannon she stopped crying, she forgot she was here. "Can you drive me to a hotel?"

"Of course." Shannon said as she went through the front door.

When Emma walked out the front door she looked behind her. "What comes around, Comes all the way back around." The drive to the nearest hotel had been 30 minutes away and quite. Neither of them said a word. When Emma got out the car Shannon asked if she wanted to stay with her, but Emma just wanted alone.

When Emma got into her Room she didn't know what to feel. She felt like crying but she couldn't. God why am I such an idiot. He cancels on me so much. He's only a dentist he not a real doctor. She thought to herself. When she looked at her cell phone she saw it was already 3 in the morning and she had six missed messages. 3 from Shannon telling her if she needed to talk that she was there for her. 2 from Carl which she didn't even bother reading. And one from Will. Did Shannon tell him what happened? She felt a pit in her stomach. When she read the message it was only Will asking her if she got home alright. Will. He was so sweet. He always made her feel happy. But so did Carl and look at the way things turned out. But somehow she knew Will was different. Special. She felt he heart being of come with so much emotion it was unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Will didn't get a text from Emma he called Shannon. "Hey Shannon did you and Emma make it home okay?"

"Uh-yea." Shannon said in a low voice. Will heard the distress in her voice.

"Shan what wrong.'' After a few minutes of waiting for an answer he asked again. So many things were running through his mind. Was Emma hurt?

"Will I don't know if I'm the one who should tell you- "

"Tell me." Will cut her off.

"When me and Emma got to her place I needed to use the bathroom so I went to use hers. When we got in the place was dark. And when Emm turned on the lights there were clothes scattered on the floor and was lying on the couch with another women. I'm telling you I never seen Emma so hurt before. I never really heard her curse. Makes me sick to think someone so sweet and loving had been hurt so bad." Shannon said. "Will are you there?"

After a few moments he answered."Yeah its just alone to take in. is she… umm- with you?"

"No, I asked her but she said she wanted to be alone. I took her to a motel. Call 'SLEPPY NIGHTS its by yo-"

"Yeah my place. I'm going to go see her. Do you what room she's in?"

"No, but Will don't do anything stupid."

"What?"

"Will it easy to see how you feel about her and how she feels about you. Now she's finally able to come to face with her feelings and vulnerable."

"Shan I'm not-"

"I know you're not, but she might. Don't let her do something that's she's going to regret."

"I understand. Thanks" And with that will hung up his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going out." Will told his parents as he grabbed his jacket.

"So late. Where?" His mother asked.

"My friend Emma-"

"The girl you're always talking about?" Will's mother cut him off. Did he really talk about her that much?

"Yea, she needs somebody to talk too right now.''

"It's okay. Don't worry were just staying tonight, I think we can manage to find the sheets and things." Will smiled at his parents and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was staring at the white walls of the motel room. Not really thinking just hoping that she might fall asleep. She hadn't even cried when Shannon dropped her off. And she feels all those emotions bottled inside of her but, right now she's to afraid to deal with them. Emma was startled when she heard the knock on the door. She didn't even think when she got up and opened the door. It was like she was on autopilot. When she looked at the person whose was standing in front of her, she felt the tears on the verge of spilling out of her eyes. Why did it have to him? He was the third to last person she wanted to see tonight. She needs to deal with everything before she can even speak with anyone. She walked away from the door and sat on the couch. She didn't bother to see if he came in. she heard the door close and his footsteps getting closer and closer to her. Then she felt the couch sink a little when he sat down.

"Emma." he spoke softly. Barely audible, even to himself. Will knew she was trying her hardest not to cry. She was a strong women, he knew that from the first time they went out together. But when he saw a tear run down her cheek he wrapped his arms around her. As she cried quietly in his arms he thought back to what Shannon said. She has feelings for me. "Shhhh….. It's okay. I'm here." She turned in his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. He felt a rage deep within him. Who the hell could hurt somebody so… God their isn't a word to describe how amazing she was.

"I'm sorry Will I shouldn't be-"

"It's okay. Just let it all out." Will said as he pulled her on his lap. She was could completely surround him. Her breathing was erratic and he could feel the tension in her body. All she needs id somebody to hold her.

Why does he do that? Why does he care so much? Emma thought to herself. If felt so weird crying in his arms. But it felt so right. It felt like this is where she's supposed to be. His body felt so warm and his embrace couldn't stop the pain she was feeling but, it helped make it not hurt so bad.

When Will noticed her breathing evened out he looked at his watch, he had been there for a little over a half an hour. He felt he shift in his arms, he looked down at her.

"I just don't get it? Why didn't he just break up with me, if he wanted somebody else? Wasn't I enough for him? What's wrong with me that … I didn't see –"Will felt her body beginning to tremble again.

"Don't say that about yourself. Nothing's wrong with you. You're a lot to lose. And he didn't want to lose that." He said.

"Wasn't I enough for him? Didn't he love me they way I loved him? When you cheat on somebody it means you don't love them. Not really. What did- I do that made him stop loving me? I'm I the one who needs the fixing."

"That's enough."Will said in a low but stern voice. He couldn't take hearing her think that she was the one who did something wrong. "You are the most amazing, beautiful women I ever meet. And yeah he probably didn't love you enough to think about what this would do to you. There is nothing wrong with you." Will lost himself in his words he just knew he needed to make her see what he saw. "I remember on the first day you started working at McKinley. You took my breath away. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You had the most amazing smile. And your hair was just so different than anything I ever saw before. But your eyes are what made me fall for you. From that moment I wanted you to be mines and when you said you had a boyfriend I felt as if somebody punched me in the gut. I have no Idea why anybody body would want to cheat on you. I would have never done that if we- were." The words just tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't even realize what he said until fleeting moments later.

Their eyes locked they both felt all of their sexual desires rise to the surface. They both lend into each other. He loved her? Could I accept that, another man wanting me, so soon? Do I love him? Emma felt his breath caress her lips t was warm and comforting. All she wanted to do was to taste his lips. Maybe now she will find the answer to the question that has been plaguing her mind for three months now. She brushed her lips against his, she felt his embrace tighten around her when Will deepen the kiss. What felt like hour were only mere minutes, when they both realized that they need air to survive. He felt her hands on his belt and he made his way to get up. He wanted her to go on so bad. But not now. Not yet.

"I'm sorry will… I shouldn't have done—It's just that – you were there and I -"

"It's- I'm sorry. I don't' want you to do anything that you'll regret. I can't be your crutch. " Will said honestly. "I should go. You need to think about things and- uh you just need to umm and I don't want to take advantage of you." Will made his way towards the door. "I just- I- uh want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me."

"Goodnight" Emma said. He was right; she does need time. And if he would have never stopped her she would have had sex with him. And him stopping her telling he doesn't want to talk advantage of her only made her want him more.

A/N: sorry this chapter was pretty long. review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so you know how almost every fic has a song in it? Well this is this chapter. So every time there is a **bold **word that means the glee kids are singing.

_Chapter 10_

Will hadn't seen or talked to Emma in two days. Except for a text asking her if she was alright and if she was coming to work on Monday. In which she answered yes to both of them. But that was it. I really shouldn't have told her anything. How I feel, how I always felt. God I'm such an idiot! She probably felt if I had sex with her that she really was beautiful. But she needs to feel that way without sex. If I would have had sex with her I would have just became her crutch. Will thought to himself.

When Monday came, Will had wanted to see Emma, talk to her. But with the other Spanish teacher absent he had to take over all of her classes. And when his lunch period did finally come she was talking to a student in her office. He didn't recognize the girl, but she was crying.

Maybe he'll go to her motel room to talk. Only to talk. When he stopped them from having sex, not wanting her to feel like it was a mistake wasn't the only reason he stopped them from having sex. Yes, that was the big reason but not the only reason. The other reason was because he didn't have sex in a while. That's an understatement of the century. He thought to himself. I haven't had sex since me and Terri broke up in July and that was six months ago! He didn't want to disappoint Emma. He might not have been able to last long. The very idea made him ashamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today Will had Glee practice and today was the last day they would be working on 'getting in touch with your feelings'. "Okay guys. Does anybody what to share another song?" He asked. All of them had gone already but today was a rather ruff day for Artie, Tina and Kurt who was all verbally harassed all day by the football team. Artie was about to say he wanted to go again but when he saw Ms. Pillsbury at the door he kept his mouth shut.

"I will like to sing a song." Will turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway. When the heard the kids hollering he couldn't resist smiling. The kids never heard her sing before and they were crazy about finding out who could sing.

"The floors all yours." Will said.

"Okay so this song is by Justin Timberlake. And it's called 'What come around'. Oh and you guys can sing along. Also I'm changing the 'Hey girl' parts to 'Hey boy' considering I am a girl and uh - yeah"

"Okay guys were sing back up" Kurt said as Emma walked to the middle of the room; she noticed Will sitting in the back and smiled at him. She felt her heart flutter when he smiled back. For the past two days she thought long and hard about her relationship with Carl and With Will.

When she thought about spending the rest of her life with Carl she couldn't. They never had talked about kids or marriage. But when she thought about Will she saw her whole future flash in front of her eyes. These same 5 images played in her mind. Him proposing. Their wedding day. Their Wedding Night. Her holding a positive pregnancy test both of them crying tears of joy. A little girl with extremely curly copper (hair like a fusion of their hair colors) eye like her own and sitting on Will's lap.

Was she ready to start a relationship with him? YES. Am I ready right now? No. not yet. Soon, if he wants one. But there was one thing she knew for sure. It was that their relationship whatever it is, it will never be the same as it was before. And she didn't want it to be.

''Hey boy,  
>Is she everything you wanted in a girl?<br>You know I gave you the world  
>You had me in the palm of your hand<br>So why your love went away  
>I just can't seem to understand<br>Thought it was me and you, baby  
>Me and you until the end<br>But I guess I was wrong

Don't wanna think about it **(uh)**  
>Don't wanna talk about it <strong>(uh)<br>**I'm just so sick about it  
>I can't believe it's ending this way<br>Just so confused about it **(uh)  
><strong>Feeling the blues about it **(yeah)**  
>I just can't do without ya<br>Tell me is this fair

Is the way it's really going down?  
>Is this how we say goodbye?<br>Shoulda known better when you came around  
>That you were gonna make me cry<br>It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
>Cause I know that you're living a lie<br>But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find  
><strong><br>''What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>**Yeah

Now Boy  
>I remember everything that you claimed<br>You said that you were moving on now  
>Maybe I should do the same<p>

The funny thing about that is  
>I was ready to take your name<br>Thought it was me and you baby  
>And now, it's all just a shame<br>That I guess I was wrong

Don't wanna think about it **(no)**  
>Don't wanna talk about it <strong>(hm)<br>**I'm just so sick about it  
>I can't believe it's ending this way<br>Just so confused about it **(uh)  
><strong>Feeling the blues about it **(yeah)  
><strong>I just can't do without ya  
>Can you tell me is this fair<p>

Is the way it's really going down?  
>Is this how we say goodbye?<br>Shoulda known better when you came around  
>That you were gonna make me cry<br>Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
>Cause I know that you're living a lie<br>But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find  
><strong><br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<strong>  
>Yeah<p>

**What goes around comes around**  
>Yeahhh<br>**What goes around comes around  
><strong>You should know that  
><strong>What goes around comes around<strong>  
>Yeahhh<br>**What goes around comes around**  
>You should know that<p>

Don't wanna think about it **(no)  
><strong>Don't wanna talk about it **(hm)  
><strong>I'm just so sick about it  
>I can't believe it's ending this way<br>Just so confused about it **(uh)  
><strong>Feeling the blues about it **(yeah)**  
>I just can't do without ya<br>Tell me is this fair

Is the way it's really going down?  
>Is this how we say goodbye?<br>Shoulda known better when you came around **(shoulda known better)  
><strong>That you were gonna make me cry  
>It's breaking my heart to watch you run around <strong>(now it's breaking my heart)<br>**Cause I know that you're living a lie  
>But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find<br>**  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around  
>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around<br>What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around**  
>Yeah<p>

Yup  
>Yup<br>let me paint this picture for ya, baby

You spend your nights alone  
>And she never comes home<br>And every time you call her, all you get is a busy tone  
>I heard you found out<br>That she's doing to you  
>What you did to me<br>Ain't that the way it goes  
>When you cheated, boy<br>My heart bleeded, boy  
>So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt<br>Just a classic case

S-scenario  
>Tale as old as time<br>Boy, you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
>To cure the lonely nights<br>You wish you had somebody  
>That could come and make it right<br>But boy, I ain't somebody  
>I'm out of sympathy<br>See...

**What goes around comes back around  
><strong>I thought I told ya  
>Hey <strong>(hey)<strong>  
><strong>What goes around comes back around<br>**I thought I told ya  
>Hey <strong>(hey)<br>What goes around comes back around  
><strong>I thought I told ya  
>Hey <strong>(hey<strong>)  
><strong>What goes around comes back around<strong>

I thought I told ya  
>Hey <strong>(hey)<strong>  
>You shoulda listened to me, baby<br>Because  
><strong>What goes around comes back around<strong>

Ooh  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh<br>Ooh  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh''<p>

"Oh my god that was AMAZING." The kids said as they gathered around her.

"I had no idea you could sing like that." Tina said. After a few minutes of musing over Emma the bell rang and the kids left. None of the kids thought about what she was sing. It was like they didn't hear the lyrics at all or they didn't register what she was saying. They didn't realize that the song was about a break up due to cheating and karma. But Will did. He thought she was sounded amazing. When the last kid left the room both felt the huge Elephant in the room. It was minutes before either of the talked. And it would be at least a week before either of them could talk about what happened last Friday night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Kind of long this one the next one should be up soon. Really sorry about the mix up. kind of been on autopilot this week. my famliy came over for thanksgiving and to be honest im not that thankful for it. anyway here's chapter 11.

Chapter11

After Emma sang last Monday her and Will didn't have much contact after that. They would pass each other in the halls and say 'Hi' or wave but that was about it and it was at last Friday again and Will was determined to talk to her. The last school bell just rang and the halls were surprisingly empty it was only 3:50 and school ended only fifteen minutes ago. He told the glee kids yesterday he wouldn't be able to come to practice so he decided to cancel it.

As he walked to Emma's office he felt as if there was a pit in his stomach. Over the week he too had thought about his feelings for Emma and he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were before. He was going crazy not taking to her for a week. He couldn't even imagine the rest of his life. He heard yelling down the hall and ran to it. Somebody was yelling LET GO. Guess Emma could wait. He thought to himself. But when he finally got to the noise it lead him into Emma's office.

When he saw what was happening his rage took over completely. He pulled Carl off of Emma and threw him to the ground. When he looked back at Emma he saw her Crying and her wrist were red. Carl most likely grabbed them to stop her from leaving. He was so scared what if he wouldn't have been able to get to her? "Are you-"He couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt something dragging him down. He felt Carl get on top of him and he felt a blow to his jaw.

"It's your fault you fuck. She would have stayed." Will smelled alchol on Carl's breath. Will felt blood spilling out of his mouth, then he caught a glimpse of Emma. She was trying to pull Carl off of him. She's not strong enough to pull him off. Will flipped them over and just let all of his frustration and anger go into his blows after a minute he stopped. he didn't want to go to far. he could already see he gave Carl a black eye a bloody nose, and a busted lip.

"If I ever see you next to her again I will end you. I don't want you to call her, if you see her across the street keep walking. You messed up. Don't keep on reminding her of what you did, by showing her your face." Will said him a low and aggressive tone. He turned to Emma who was silently crying. "Don't cry." He felt his tears spill out of his eyes. I could have lost her. Carl could have strangled her. She is so fragile. God he couldn't even think about that anymore.

Emma stoped cry when she saw him crying. She wiped his tears with her hand and pulled him into her embrace. She felt his tears on her neck and his raged breath sent shivers down her spine. Will was the Nicest, sweetest man she had ever met. They never even got into arguments. Okay, they had gotten into arguments but nothing serious. Nothing that ever made them angry at each other for more than a couple of minutes. And to see him like that, made he feel many different things. she happy, upset, glad and a little turnned on.

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead. Will looked up at her and smiled. she smelled so good. he was never able to truly smell her like this and it felt good. her neck was warm and his sense were complete wrapped up in emma. He stopped breathing when her fingers grazed his lips. "You're bleeding'' she muttered. He looked down at her finger tips and saw his blood on her hands. He brought his own hand to his lips and touched it. He made a hissing sound, it stung.

She pulled a napkin out of her pocket and placed it on his lips. they stood there just looking at eachother waiting for the bleeding to stop. After a coulpe of minutes in finnally finished and she throw the bloody tishue into the trash can right behind her.

She smiled to herself. she always be a little sensitive to blood. Like she would have a panic attack if she saw it but she was a bit squimish. But not with will. The thought of somebody else's blood on her grossed her out. but with Will all she saw was the need to make him better.

When he intertwined his fingers with hers she felt her whole had on fire. And when they turned around they saw Carl had left. Where they so focused on each other that they didn't notice?

When they got into Will's car she rested her head against the cool glass, she was tired and she fell asleep. She woke up when she felt a warm hand caressing her face. When she woke up she was confuse on where she was. But when she turned her face and saw Will she remembered everything.

"We're here." He said quietly. She mouthed thank you him and he nodded. She glanced at the car's clock it was already 4:50. When she stepped out of the car she looked around. Where is the motel?

'Will? Where—"When turned to him she saw that they were in front of his building. "I could have stayed at the motel and your parents are-''

"No you couldn't have stayed. My parents are staying at a real hotel and they are leaving tomorrow any way." Will smiled. How did she remember my parents came to town? I hardly remembered.

"But I have things at the –"

"While you were sleeping I went and got your things." Will noticed the confused look on her face."I went into your purse and grabbed your room key." When they got into his place Emma felt nervous. She's been here a few times but only to pick him up or to meet up with him.

When they go to people's house they usually went to Shannon's home. Emma saw her luggage bag next to his couch. She took off her coat and Will hung it up. Will felt Emma was uneasy. "Do you want something to eat? I saw you with a student during lunch so you must be starving.""He confessed.

"Yeah."

"You want Chinese or Pizza." Will asked.

"Chinese."

'Great. You can watch TV, while I order. The remote should be on the couch." Emma sat on the couch and looked around. This place was really nice for a guy. It was clean and everything matched. When Emma looked at the TV it was obvious that this was guys place. He had a giant TV mounted on the wall. An **X-box 360** a **PS3** and he even had those guitars you would play for **GUITAR HERO**. When Will came back into the living room he saw her smiling. "What?" he asked wondering what she was smiling at.

"Nothing, it's just -it such a guys place. You got surround sound, game consoles and a game chair."

"Well I am a guy. Or at least I was when I lasted checked. And plus this is my man cave." Will said proadly. That made Emma laughs. When the Chinese food came about an hour later when Will and Emma was watching a marathon 'BONES'.

The marathon ended around 7o'clock and they started watching a movie called 'when harry met sally'. Neither of them saw if before. The Empty cartons of the Chinese were left on his coffee table. During the movie they both have moved closer and closer to each other and now they were sitting side by side in the middle of the couch. It was pushing 9 o'clock when the movie ended and the movie "Texas chain saw mascara" was beginning. And Will insisted they watched it.

"Come on Em, you're going to like it." Will said.

"No, I'm not. I could deal with normal scary movies; it's the gory stuff that creeps me out. That's why we didn't see 'SAW' last month." she said very matter of factly.

"Please" Will pleaded, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could do. He hadn't seen this movie for years. To be honest he wouldn't have wanted to watch if she wasn't here. Scary movies are 10 times scarier when you watch them alone.

"Okay. But I swear to god WILL. If I have a nightmare I'm going to kick your ass." Emma said. After a half an hour Emma was already terrified. When they caught up to the guy she screamed and hid her face in Will's shirt. When Will felt her body pushed up against his he felt his arms instinctively wrap around her.

How could I forget this? When you want to get close to a girl you always take them to a scary movie. They always grab you when they are scared. Will smiled to himself. After that moment Emma never left his embrace. During the movie Will laid back so his head was resting on the armrest. Somehow he managed to pull Emma on top of him and she was now hiding her face from the screen once again.

When the movie was over Will asked her "Was the movie so bad Cinderella?"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. And YES that movie was horrifying. I can't believe you made me watch that."Emma got off of Will and stood up.

"Where you're goin?" he asked. Did I say something wrong?

"To change this shirt is starting to get irritating." Emma looked into her suit case. Fuck. She thought to herself. She forgot she never had pajamas. She had been sleeping in her bra and panties all week. And she certainly couldn't do that here. "Umm… Will. –Do you have – any… clothes I can wear?"

"I feed you. Shelter you and now you want me to clothe you?" Will said jokingly. "I'll be back in a minute" Will said with a smile. He went to his bedroom and opened up his draws. What can she where? He pulled out an old grey McKinley high shirt that said Schuster on the back when he used to play basketball team. Okay pants. I have no clean pants for her to wear. I only have one and I already worn them. What about a pair of underwear I never use. He grabbed a pair of red boxers that were too small on him. Better grab a pillow and blanket for me to use tonight. Will thought to himself.

"I hope this is okay" he said coming out of his bedroom. "I didn't have much clean clothes." He threw the pillow he took from his bed and a blanket he took from the closet on the couch.

"It's fine thank you."Emma walked into the bathroom. Will took this as his chance to get change. He had already removed his shoes when the food came. He walked into his bedroom and took off his clothes. He grabbed the sweats he used last night and a white tank top and put them on. When he went back to the living room he saw Emma setting up the couch for her to sleep on.

"No, no no." Will said. "You're sleeping in my room to night. I'll take the couch."

"No Will. You're already letting me stay at your place please let me sleep on the couch."

"I'm stronger than you. I can just carry you to my bedroom. You know."

"Yes I do now that. But you're too tall to sleep on the couch and the last time you fell asleep on your couch you where complaining all day at work like a baby say your back was hurting."

"Fine. You sleep on the couch. don't need to be so sassy. Hope nothing gets you in the night. It is close to the bewitching hour."Will said as he walked into his bedroom hearing the faint sound of Emma laughing.

"Goodnight Em." He called from his bedroom.

"Night Will" Will smiled to himself as he turned off the lights and laid down in his bed. He liked the idea of her voice being the last thing he'll here today and the first tomorrow.

"Will!" He heared Emma yell his name. He jumped out of bed and ran to the living room.

"Emma? Where are you!" he called out to her.

"I'm in the kitchen! Please help meee!" She called out to him.

"Emma? Emma!" He ran into the kitchen and he saw Carl had Emma by the neck with a knife to her throat.

"No please don't!- plleeaase nnooooohh." But before he could do anything Carl slit her throat and was gone. Will was by her side in seconds. He pulled her body into his arms and began to rock back and forth. "NOOOOOOOO. Baby pleaseeee, WakE uhhhpppp. Don't leave mheeee." He felt his body being shaken violently.

"Will. Will. Wake up." He eyes open and he saw Emma before him and looking down at him. "Will please wake up." Her voice sounded shaky.

"Emma?"

"Yeah. yea, its me. Are you okay?" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was ragged and out of breath.

"Yea. But are you?"

"Whah?" he asked still confused on what was happening. Put his hand on her neck. it was fine. Emma pulled off of him a little to look at him. His cheeks had tear stains on them.

"You were screaming and I ran to you see what was wrong and that you started yelling my name and for me to wake up." Emma wiped the tears from his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Her counselor side kicking in. she moved to lay on the left side of him so she wouldn't be on top of him.

"It was that- I heard you screaming for me and then you were on the floor-"she knew he was on the verge of tears again. After all the emotions that they been through these pass two weeks its no wonder one of use had a dream about the other dying. And yeah they only knew eachother for a couple of months. four to be excact but still it was like they knew each other sinice they were little.

"Shhhh… it's okay-I'm here." she said as she began to run her hands through his curly. His hair was so soft. She always loved to ruffle up his hair but she never did it for too long not wanting it to get awkward. But now she's getting an all assess pass to do it. She felt his breathing calm down and now it was deep and even. She kissed him on his forehead and got up. She felt Will grab her hand and she was startled by it.

"Can you stay—with me? Please?"He asked.

"Okay." Will moved down to the other sided of the bed, so that Emma could lay where he was just sleeping at. "I told you that movie was a bad idea." Emma said with a chuckle. After a few minutes Emma felt her eyes heavy and she felt like she was about to fall asleep. The smell of Will was completely surrounding her. Her nose was buried in his pillow, his duvet was on top of her, she was in his clothes. And she was next to Will himself.

"Emma? Are you sleeping?" he whispered

"No." she said softly

"Do you – think – you could...? Do that thing—with my hair again?" Will asked afraid of what her answer might be. Is this too much? he thought.

"Sure." She said. She began running her hand through his hair for god knows how long. Alternating between light touches and scratches. She saw a smile spread across his face. He couldn't look more adorable under the moonlight. She felt him move closer and their legs got tangled up together. Laying there she thought about her life once again.

She wished they could stay like this forever. After a while her arms became heavy and she felt her arms sliding down his head down to his chest. His pecks felt strong under touch. But she didn't move her hand anywhere else. He was in a vulnerable place right now and she can't mislead him, if it does turn out she doesn't want to be with him. She felt sleep drift over her. And she fell into darkness.

When Emma's touches began to slow down, Will knew she was falling asleep. He wishes he could just smash his lips against hers. Kiss her over and over again. Make uncontrollable love. Tell her he wants her more than anything else. He felt her hands traveling down his face and stroke his checks. Down to his neck and to his chest. He just wished they could stay like this forever. Together. He felt her breathing slow down and it was a steady in and out. "I love you." He said so low that he couldn't even hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**review**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. With my family coming early for Thanksgiving and them staying at my house I had no time to actually sit down and write. This chapter is a bit lengthy. Oh and I am so sorry again for the mix up with chapter 11 the right one is now posted. Sorry for spelling errors .

_**Chapter 12**_

Will felt Emma's body close to him the entire night; when he finally decide it was time to wake up, he opened his eyes and noticed Emma wasn't there. He sat up in his bed and scanned his bedroom. "Where is she?" He said quietly to himself. Did I just imagine last night? Was it all just a vivid dream? Her comforting me when-when… maybe it was for the best. I was such a coward. I cried in her arms when I should have had her cry in mines. And I cried over a dream. Wow. That is such an elaborate dream. I cried in a dream within a dream.

Will laid back in bed and just let his thoughts wonder. He remembered the night everything happened. From calling Shannon to going back home to his parents after seeing Emma. He remembered driving to the motel and asking the rapidly ageing man at the front desk for Emma's room number at one in the morning. He also remembered slipping the man a twenty. He remembered going to her side and holding her until her tears stopped.

But what he remembered the most clearly was when they kissed. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever had. He felt a jolt of electricity when their lips touched. When there tongues met, it was like he was in heaven. Their tongues had fought over dominance and neither wanted to give up a winning game, but it was wrong. She just left her boyfriend that had been cheating on her for god knows how long.

He remembered when her hands made contact with his belt; he almost died. He remember the thoughts that had been running through him mind. But the thought he remembered the most was 'DON'T DO IT' Letting her have sex with him would have been just plain wrong. He knew she wasn't thinking properly and if they were ever going to have sex, he wanted it to be amazing. He wanted both of them to want it… more importantly he wanted to know she loved him back. He remembered going home to find his parents asleep on his bed. And the couch was set up for him. He remembered falling asleep thinking about her.

But now as he lays here in bed, he knows the fact that having sex with Emma was wrong was not the only reason he stopped. It was the fact that he might not be able to completely satisfy her, helped him stopped. And he knows that he wouldn't be able to hold out long enough. That the moment he sunk into her, he would only be a few thrust away from being done.

He hadn't had sex since August of this year, after him and Terri broke up. Now it is the first week of December and he still hadn't had sex. At first, his lack of having sex he said it was because he didn't want a relationship just yet, but after he was friends with Emma for a month, he knew he stopped looking for dates, because of her. He wanted everything with her. Marriage, kids, grandkids and a happily ever after.

Will pulled his body out of the bed, and went to the kitchen; he needed coffee. However, when he stepped out of his bedroom his nose was hit with the smell of pancakes and bacon. He followed the smell to the kitchen, where he found Emma cooking. Will just stood there and watched her. She was still wearing his clothes and it made his penis twitch with possession. He wanted her, He need her. This is how it would be if they were to be together. Waking up in the morning finding Emma cooking in his clothes and he would just waltz in kiss her and start setting up the table. While they heard the pitter patter of their daughter's feet as she followed the smell of pancakes to the kitchen.

His eyes followed Emma around the kitchen, he wanted nothing more than to just stand there and watch her. When he looked down, he saw that his pants were forming a tent. He could not break his gaze away from her. He desperately needed to get out of there before she saw him. He broke his gaze and was about to walk out of the kitchen when he heard "Hey you're finally up. Its already 11."

"H-hey-Emma. You didn't need to make all of this. "He said gesturing to the food. Hoping she didn't see the small tent forming in his pants.

"I wanted to… Are umm Feeling better- from ugh last night?" Then it hit him. If she is here, right now. Then last night wasn't a dream and I really did cry in her arms. How could I be such an idiot?

"Uhh—yeah th-thanks." She heard the shame in his voice.

"It's okay Will. Everybody needs somebody to lean on. Come to the table…to eat."

"Oh, uh yea" he took the seat across from her, very conscious of his 'morning wood'. "Everything looks great. UGH and it taste even better than it looks." He said as he took a bite. Enjoying the sensation in his mouth, they taste like how his mom makes them.

"Why thank you Will. There coffee in the pot." Emma said as she took a bite of her food. The rest of the meal went by rather quite; it was a pleasant kind of quietness. During that time Will's hard on had subsided.

xxxx

Emma grabbed their dished and head to the sink. "No way. You are not going to wash the dishes too. Please let me." Will took the dishes from her hands and went to wash them. He was surprised that she didn't put up any kind of argument.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked she kept her head down as if she was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Yea, there towels in the closet next to the bathroom" she nodded, grabbed clothes from her luggage and made her way to the bathroom. When he finished washing the dishes he went to the living, he heard the shower going and took this as his chance to change clothes.

When Will got out of his bedroom fully dressed, he didn't hear the showering going anymore but the door was still closed. He went to the living room and waited for her to come out. Then it struck him that he didn't even use the bathroom and now had to go extremely bad. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open. "Will?" Emma stood before him complete dress and her face had a new coat of make up on it. She looked as beautiful as ever.

He struggled to find words. "I need to use the bathroom." He said. She moved out of his way, with the clothes she was wearing last night and he walked passed her, closing the door behind him. She was going to ask him where to put the clothes but when she heard the steady sound of him peeing, she decided she should wait until he got out.

After a few minutes, Will emerged from the bathroom. "Will, where can I put these?" she asked.

"Umm you can throw them in the hamper. It's in my bedroom."

"Thanks." She said and walked into his bedroom. Why is she being so reserved with me? She doesn't say more than a couple of words at a time to me. Did I do something wrong? It was last night. I made her uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the night, Emma woke up in Will's embrace. His arms where wrapped around her waist, his face rested in the crook of neck and their legs where tangled with each other's. She broke from his embrace when she felt his lips pressing into her neck, it felt so right but she wasn't ready for anything. When she pulled back to look at him she saw that he was still sound asleep. When she got out of bed, she stood there for a few minutes and watched him. In his sleeping state, she saw his arms scanning the bed, as if he was trying to find her. When she saw him do that tears began to fill her eyes.

She covered her mouth to suppress her sob. She went to the living room and threw herself on the couch. She couldn't handle what was happening. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Her boyfriend for almost two years had cheated on her and she was currently staying in her best friend's house. Who had accidentally told her he had feeling for her.

When she saw Will searching the bed for her it reminded her of the first night she slept alone. She remembered waking up lost and confused at three in the morning. She remembered running her arm across the bed searching for Carl, only he wasn't there. She sat up and scanned the room, when she took in everything thing she saw, she cried. She had remembered everything that night.

Now two weeks later she was sitting on Will's couch remembering how hurt and how afoul she felt on the first night. 'Why did Carl have to do that to me?' she thought to herself. 'Wasn't I enough for him? I feel like a fool. All the signs where there. The late nights, the conventions, the unexpected emergencies. For god sakes, he is a dentist, not a surgeon. Did love really make me blind? Because god damn I didn't see this one coming.'

And what made this worst was that she felt her desires for Will becoming awakened. She didn't want to hurt him. But she did want to have sex with him. But she knows that if she would some mange to have sex with him, she would just be using him. To be honest she doesn't she how feels about Will. All she knows is that the line between 'friendship' and something else was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. She feels like an idiot. Here Will was, letting her stay at his place and all she wanted to do was use him. She can't stay here anymore.

She watched the time on the cable box ticking away. Six o' clock in the Moring and by now Shannon should be up. Even on Saturdays, Shannon liked to get up early to do her morning workouts. She grabbed her Cell phone from the coffee table, where she left it, when she heard Will calling out to her early that night. There were six unread messages all from Carl. She didn't bother to read the messages before she deleted them. She dialed Shannon's number and waited her to answer.

"Hey Emma." Shannon said.

"Hey uhh…Shan." Emma said nervously into the phone.

"So are you finally ready to come and stay with me?" Shannon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…that's if the offer still stands."

"My door is always opened for you."

"Thanks."

"So do you want me to pick you up at the motel?" Shannon asked.

"Uhh no- I uh staying at Will's right now?"

"Wait-What? Since when?"

"Yesterday afternoon about 15 minutes after school let out Carl came, and he tried to talk to me but I didn't want to, so I walked away from him. But he grabbed my wrist and- he pushed me backwards. I shouted for him to let go of me and before I knew it Will was there pushing Carl on the floor. Then they got into a fight and Will told Carl he better not talk to me again. And Will brought me to his place."

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, But uh… I can't stay here, any longer Shan."

"Did something happen between you and Will?"

"No and yes. I just need somebody to talk too. I have all of these feelings and emotions in me and I think I'm going to explode. "

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

" At 12. But do you think you could come with me to pick up the rest of my things from his place?"

"Yeah of course. See you at twelve. Bye" When Emma hung up, she found herself walking back to Will's bedroom. She didn't want anything to happen between them but she felt the need to be close to somebody. She climbed into bed next to him and covered herself with the duvet. She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes letting her body relax.

She felt Will's shift in the bed and his arms pulled her into him. She felt his leg drape over hers and his head reclaimed its place in the crook of her neck. She shifted so that her arm that was pressed into his body was under his neck and her hand threaded itself in his curls. She heard him hum after a few minutes of playing with his hair and felt herself drift into darkness.

When she woke up Will was still sleeping but it was evident by the sun's rays that was beaming through the slightly parted curtain that it was at least 10. She maneuvered herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she saw it was 10:17 so she decided to make breakfast for Will. It was the least she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma came out of his bedroom, Will was determined to ask her why she was being so shy with him.

"Hey Will? Can I talk to you?" she looked him in the eyes as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah." He said as he sat next to her.

"I'm not going to be staying here anymore." She said seeing his gaze was focused on an imaginary point on the floor.

"What do you mean? And don't say you're going back to the motel because you and I know very well that you're not going to be able to afford that for much longer." He head shot up and was now looking her in the eyes.

"Uhh-no. I'm going to stay with Shannon. She has an extra bedroom. And me and you can't share a room" she said jokingly only after fleeting moments she knew what she said. It sounds as if she would never be interested in him. "I mean- it's just that, not that you and I can't..." She stopped speaking for a moment just so she could collect her thoughts "I need time to think about a lot of things. Things were said and done and I don't think it's a good idea for us to be living together."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Shannon said she'll pick me up around 12."

"So in six minutes basically." So I didn't make her feel uncomfortable. "I gotta ask you Em… did- I uh made you feel—uncomfortable in any way? Because you know, I don't want you to feel like that around me. We have been friends…" And with that, he trailed of his eyes focused on her jean-claded knees as he spoke to her.

She grabbed his hand and he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "You could never make me feel uncomfortable." She said with a smile. "I just don't think we can make this living arrangement work right now-" she was cut off by the doorbell. "That's Shannon." She said as Will walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Shan, come in." Will stepped aside as Shannon walked in.

"Hey Emma, do you want to get the rest of your things today or-" Shannon said.

"WAIT-WHAT? You're going back to his house alone?"

"No- I'm going with Shannon." Emma said. Shannon was a strong women, she didn't see the problem.

"I'm going with you."

"No you don't have too.

"I'm going and that's finial." Emma just started at him dumbstruck. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you." Will said looking at Shannon. "Shannon you bring your pickup truck?"

"Yup sure did. Didn't know how much we're going to be moving."

"Okay so let's go" Will said as he put on his jacket. As he waited for Emma to grab her purse and put on her jacket, he carried her suitcase to the front of his apartment door. Will locked up and made his way towards the elevator, and waited with Shannon and Emma. When they got to the parking lot, Will followed Shannon to her truck. He put Emma's suitcase in the back of the truck and was about to go inside when he saw Emma standing next to the truck.

"Why you didn't get in?" he asked.

"I'm going to need help getting up. It's a little high and I'm wearing heels."

"Okay so I'm going to get in first and I'll pull you up." Emma nodded as she waited for Will to get in. When Will got in, he extended his arm to her. She stepped up and grabbed his hand and in a flash, she was in the car.

"Will, can you move down?" Emma said as she pulled the door close.

"No there's no more room." He said. "I'm already shoulder to shoulder to Shannon.

"But I'm practically sitting on your lap! Shannon could get a ticket for that." Emma yelled.

"Yeah Will, trying to give me ticket. How rude." Shannon said with a throaty chuckle.

"Okay I got an idea." Will grabbed Emma waist and turned her sideway so her back way against the door. Then he grabbed her leg and draped them over his right knee. "Better?" Will grinned.

"Not really. My back is pressed up against the car door! Why don't you trade seats with me?" Emma said. When will grabbed her waist she felt he body tensing up. She didn't realize what he did until he said better. And it felt so much better; to be on top of him, but she cannot let him know that.

"Because if I do, where I'm I going to put my legs. We all know I out weight you by at least 70 pounds!"

"Whatever. Can we go Shannon?" Emma said. Shannon pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards Carl's house.

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
